Collide
by Rinny-Bird
Summary: While wandering the town, America notices that there's someone following him. Turns out that its only Lithuania, wanting to wish him a happy 235th birthday.


Humming, quite obnoxiously might I add, one Alfred F. Jones practically skipped down the streets, his hands shoved into the pockets if his jeans and a grin rivaling a certain Italian's on his lips.

One may wonder why the personification of the United States of America was so happy, but then that person must live under a rock and not own a calender. Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course, but, really? Not knowing the date especially on this particular day? That was completely preposterous, as Alfred would say... he would also say to just ignore England because, yes he did know what preposterous meant, thank you very much.

But getting back to the subject, the date was July 4th, 2011, a typical Sunday in the country except for the fact that once night fell, the sky would be alight with fireworks, while the country would be swelling at the seams with the sound of people whooping and screaming as they partied or watched the firework shows. And if anyone knew how to party, it was America's children (well, at least that's what America thought).

And he would so be joining his children in their partying, there was not a doubt in the world, but first he had to tell off a certain someone for following him around like some creepy stalker.

Still humming, but less obnoxiously, he slowed his almost-skip to a leisurely walk, as if he was looking through the displays as he passed by some shops (which he had been before he noticed that someone was following him), noticing that whoever decided to stalk him that day do the same. Stopping his humming, a frown flitting across his features, he tensed and spun around, with a cry of, "gotcha!"

Wide green eyes stared up him, owned by one trembling Toris Laurinaitis, the representation of Lithuania.

America blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

"Toris? What are you doing here?" he finally asked, tilting his head to one side. "Is that commie bastard bothering you again? Because if he is-"

"A-ah. M-Mr. Russia has nothing to do with this, Mr. America," Lithuania answered, wringing his hands nervously and staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the entire Universe. America glanced quickly at where the brunette was looking, nothing but pavement and a glob of chewed gum met his sight.

"Then why are ya here, dude?" he asked, turning his attention back to the nervous country. "Cause, if ya haven't noticed, you're a long way from home."

"I'm here because its your birthday, Mr. America," the Baltic country said, no longer trembling as much as before and his voice taking on a more confident quality for a moment before his trembling returned. "B-but I can go, if you want."

"Nah," America said, his grin returning as he waved a hand in the air as if to get rid of the entire comment. "I told ya before that you were welcome any time ya wanted. I'm not gonna take it back now, especially when you finally decided to visit."

Lithuania flushed, his cheeks turning red but there was a pleased-sort of smile on his lips as he stepped forward so that he was standing next to the blonde.

America's grin grew wider at this, an innocent happiness shining in his eyes. "So, how have ya been Toris?" he asked, shoving his hands back into his pockets before he continued his trek towards his house.

"I've been... good," Lithuania answered, hesitating for a moment, "but lets not talk about me. Today is your birthday after all, Mr. America."

"What have I told you about calling me Mr. America?" America asked, glancing down at the shorter male. "It makes me sound so old."

"You're turning two hundred and thirty-five today," Lithuania chuckled. "By human standards you _are _old."

America pouted, arms crossing over his chest as he stared sulkily ahead. "I am not old." Lithuania only chuckled at this, feeling lighter than he had in years. "But seriously, Toris. Just call me Alfred. We are friends after all."

Lithuania rolled his eyes, but his smile grew and turned a little bit more genuine.

"Happy birthday, Alfred."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know what that was, really. It was supposed to be something for the fourth of July and then Toris appeared and it turned into <em>this<em>. And I'm not even sure that I kept Toris IC. And just ignore the title that makes no sense. Just ignore it. I dunno, really. Its 4 in the morning and I can't sleep and this is what happens.**

**Oh well.**

**Well, happy late fourth everyone~**

**Love, Birdie.**

**PS, I do not own Hetalia, no matter how much I might want to.**

**PSS, I'm thinking about writing a multi-chaptered fic for Alfred and Toris. It'll be AU and I was just wondering if anyone would read it? As, despite how amazing USALiet is, its not a popular pairing. I'll still write the fic even if no one wants to read it, but I was just wondering how well it would be received...**


End file.
